Where shall we go?
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: For a very long time, Ichigo lived in absolute solitude in Hueco Mundo. He made the wrong decision many years ago, costing the lives of all his friends and the many souls throughout the world. But, he wasn't alone as he thought. Yaoi intended as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I'm sort of back and whatnot with another Bleach fanfic. It's pathetic really that I haven't finished my other stories, but well, here's another one. Oh well. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, Bleach belongs to Kubo.

* * *

He remembered a time when he became a Shinigami. He met all kinds of spirits, who were also Shinigami, and they were his friends and along with a few rivals. They were like family to him. He fought many Hollows and Arrancars. There was a lot of blood being spilled as he fought with all his might with sweat as well as the tears. He learned what kind of battles he fought for, and he also learned many different emotions, especially love and sadness.

He met many Shinigami: Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and so on. At the time, he came to Soul Society from the Living World to rescue Rukia, along with his friends who developed powers of their own. They rescued her because he owed her a lot of gratitude for receiving his power, which he used to save his family. It was fun at the time while he put his life on the line as always. Because of his attitude, he was called arrogant by his friends and rumors spread around him like a disease.

Ichigo went through training, starting with the mind. His mind was a battle field between him, his hollow, and his Zanpaktou. He learned the name, earning more power. He learned many ways to use a few techniques, and he defeated the most powerful captains, mostly by luck. His hollow would interrupt or someone would come in to help him.

It was the same when he and his friends to Hueco Mundo to defeat Aizen and save his friends. The Arrancars came before and after they arrived in the desert world. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were the most powerful Hollows he ever fought, but he mostly fought with the blue haired male Vasto Lorde, number six. Ichigo mentally grew to want to defeat Grimmjow. They had one final battle until something something them.

Things have changed since then.

Ichigo Kurosaki had paid a price for the many Shinigami, Hollows, and living souls that were sacrificed, but he was tricked. Though the word "tricked" seemed to be an excuse. He should have known that this would have happened. It was confusing to him what cost this would be with the decision that he made. He wondered still if he made the other choice, would everyone still be alive and have to fight in this never ending battle against the Hollows still?

In the end, it was what he choose. There was nothing he could do to change that fact. His world was gone. His family was gone, along with his friends. Even the subconsciousness of his mind, the battle of his Hollow and Zangetsu were also gone though he still had his Zanpaktou around. Every person he had ever known were gone; sacrificed for his selfish choice. He learned that many years ago.

But now, he lives in his eternal solitude, floating aimlessly. He can't die. He is a wondering soul in Hueco Mundo. He is immortal, a living soul. It has been three hundred and ninety-two days since the war with Aizen, and Arrancars versus the Soul Society. Nothing has changed. Hueco Mundo looks like the same desert. The little critters come and go as they please, eating on the spiritual particles of this sandy world as though trying to survive.

Ichigo wonders the sandy world from one point to another. The scenery looks the same. The areas that he found himself in brought back memories of his battles against the Arrancars, and the Shinigami that he sided with at the time.

At times though, his senses would go off, thinking he feels that there's some sort of higher existence in the sands somewhere. He searches those destinations, only to find that there was nothing at all. There was no Shinigami, not even an Arrancar. He was lonely for a very long time, and there was nobody around.

When he found no one, he would lie down on the sand at that point. He sighed several times and spoke to himself. "There's nobody here..."

"_Where shall I go next...?"

* * *

_

Then, he would fall asleep.

Opening his brown eyes, Ichigo woke up. He sat up right, stretching. He only sensed his own reitsu. He was the only powerful being in this world, and there was hardly another being around other than the little critters that creep through the dunes.

"Alright, time to walk around. Not much to do, but I just have to make the most of it." The orange haired boy stated with a sigh, standing up slowly. He looked up at the skies, seeing that it was night time as always. The moon was in it's usual place.

Looking around the landscape, there was the usual desert with a few cactus. _If this was a painting, it would a be dull piece to look at_, thought Ichigo. He started walking, without much of a thought of where to go. Thinking, he looked at five directions: north, north east, east, south east, south, south west, west, and north west. He choose to go north east since he thought he hasn't been that way for awhile.

He moved with a slower pace. There was no where to go so there was no rush. He passed by the buildings that were home to Aizen and the Arrancars. They were still in pieces and in shambles. Ichigo had looked through that place at least five times. Usually he would go there last, but he didn't need to list it as a place to go since he had a lot of time on his hands.

Then, he felt a familiar sensation. Something familiar was near. The reitsu and the feeling of someone's power was familiar.

Ichigo's eyes looked around, trying to find the source. "This is...G-"

He finally saw it. Just one hundred paces away, he found it. Focusing his eyes, he saw a shifting in the winds around the rocks. Ichigo started to run. He ran with all his might, feeling himself speed up. He hoped that it was no illusion.

Nearing the rocks, he stopped himself, panting lightly. He made a weak smile, "You...Grimmjow..."

A skeletal tail appeared. Behind the rocks, there was a giant white cat. On his body, there were shells of his skeletal structure. On parts of his paws, tail, and face, there was the aqua blue color, just like his eyes, and the outline of it too. It was a pretty blue that reminded Ichigo of his home. It reminded him of the skies: that never ending blue feeling of the sky. There in front of the orange haired boy was the giant cat, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sleeping.

* * *

I hope you like it.

If you readers make an excellent review, then maybe I can quickly update this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

I really can't believe it. An update, and from me of all people? Yeah, it's certainly been a few years. Kinda here and there.

Bleach and everything Bleach related does inddeed belong to Kubo

* * *

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Kurosaki."_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Big brother!"_

The faces of his comrades and family flashes one by one as he tried to reach out, wanting to catch them. But, he never was able to catch any of them. Feeling desperate, his feet began to move as he reached out with an outstretched hand. Everyone was far away. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt dry and raspy. His lips couldn't move apart, but he wanted to run. He felt frustrated but he didn't want to give up. Then, he suddenly felt his feet stop. He looked from his feet to his friends. He saw that they were getting further and further away. "Don't leave me!"

Suddenly, he could see the dark skies above. It's a dream a month after the defeat of Aizen. Terror and horror hit him at once. He covered his head with his arms as he trembled into a small ball. Tears fell down his cheeks as silent sobs were made. _"Why…did I make that decision…? Why couldn't I…Oh god…what have I done? I'm no better than the ones who brought Orihime here."_

Minutes later, Ichigo fell asleep, feeling tired, exhausted, and drained from his emotions. At times, his reitsu went off uncontrollably due to his emotions but not enough to alter things all around him. He couldn't help it. Many days of anguish, he thought of the ideas that could have change if he thought things through. Could anyone think of anything else? If anyone was in his position, would they make the same mistake? If he didn't meet Rukia, would things have been better off?

Ichigo thought better of himself because the answer was that this was the reality and that very reality became the price he had to pay for. Living alone in a quiet desert place, he didn't have any where else. There was no hole to crawl into. No door to get to the living world or Soul Society for that matter. There was no other place, but the one he stood in alone. Even in the world of his mind, he was his own presence.

Sometime later, his emotions and thoughts were running amok in himself that he couldn't take it anymore. He slashed here and there, destroying everything around him, crying out. He couldn't help it. Minutes of slashing the sand and ground, he lost his footing, landing harshly as he lost his hold on his black sword. He grunted and slowly breathed in and out. He lay on his back, staring into the skies of Hueco Mundo. Not a single star in the sky, no bird, or cloud, nothing but the black sun. He sighed, rubbing his tears with his sleeve. "What am…I supposed to do now…? Is there no one…?"

* * *

_Until now…_

"G…Grimmjow…?" Ichigo stated in awe. His eyes widen as he stared at the beast.

Stirring in his sleep, his ears twitched, and Grimmjow stretched. A low groan sound was made as the cat yawned. The beast's eyes turned to look at Ichigo, soon growling at the orange haired boy.

Ichigo waved his hands in front of him. "I'm not here to-"

The beast attacked, growling as he pounced at Ichigo. He pulled his sword out before the cat can bare his fangs at him. Stretching out against the boy with the sword in between Grimmjow's fangs, Ichigo only punched the cat in the ribs, which Grimmjow gasped harshly, leaping away.

Ichigo stood, panting. He was caught off guard. He felt a light sting on his arm, which had scratches from the cat. He stared at the huge beast, who was growling. Grimmjow was in a battle stance, ready to attack. It's been awhile since Ichigo's been a fight.

"_I'm going to eat you alive!"_

Ichigo was surprised, hearing a voice. He looked at the cat, who was still growling. Thoughts poured into the orange boy's head. Ichigo was confused but at the same time, he thought better of it. He put up his hands again in surrender as he stayed his distance to avoid another attack from the feline hollow. "Don't…you remember me…?"

"_I don't know what you're up to, but I will kill you!"_ The cat growled as he stood in defense mode, his claws clenching the sand below his paws and his mouth clenching his teeth in warning.

Ichigo wasn't sure of what to do, but to him, it felt nostalgic, fighting against his enemies like this. But the memories were too painful, and he shook his head. He stared at Grimmjow, trying to look arrogant and menacing, but his expression was that of sadness and pain. "I'm…not sure of what you think, but it's not like that…"

Silence was made between the two, both starring at each other. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Ichigo decided to step forward, and Grimmjow stayed, feeling threatened. The orange haired shinigami continued to move closer to the cat slowly.

Then, he decided to reach out to the feline, who decided to attack by biting his arm. Ichigo felt pain, but he ignored it, starring at the cat with trembling eyes. "It's me, don't you remember?"

The giant feline was shocked, biting hard onto the man's arm. Ichigo showed no sign of being in pain despite how strong Grimmjow's jaw was and how painful the teeth were. Ichigo showed a painful smile to the cat. "I guess you don't. It has been a long time…"

After a few moments, the white cat loosened his grip on Ichigo's arm. His sleeve was shredded, and his arm was bleeding. Ichigo laughed, feeling nostalgic. "Well, guess I don't have Orihime to heal me from this."

Then, his arm was shining, surrounded in an orange light. The blood disappeared, and his arm was healing back. The light soon disappeared as he was awed and shocked. "What…was that? That couldn't have been…no it can't be what I thought it was?"

What also astonished him next was that Grimmjow licked his arm while purring. Ichigo appreciated the thought, petting the cat on the side. "Thanks."

"_I'm sorry."_ Grimmjow stepped back and sat, continuing to lick the boy's arm.

After awhile, the giant cat stopped, and he walked a few feet away to sit. Ichigo sat on the sand as well instead of approaching Grimmjow. The orange haired shinigami felt happy, excited, and euphoric. Since being alone for a long time, he really appreciated that there's company right in front of him. Wither enemy or friend, Grimmjow was at least someone that the shinigami felt glad to see. Just seeing someone after a long time, he felt relieved now that he won't be alone again.

"_Did something happen to you?"_ He heard the cat spoke, turning to see Grimmjow facing him. A very low sound came from the cat, and it was purring.

Ichigo shrugged, sighing as he lay down. "It's…a really long story. Don't you…?"

"_Tch, I wouldn't know since I woke up into this place. There's nothing here. You're the first live being here. Strangely, I'm not hungry, so I don't need nourishment."_ The cat began to clean himself, licking his claws.

"So, you just came here…I see." Ichigo starred up into the black sky. Finally, after centuries, there was someone, and he wasn't alone anymore. "It sounds like you don't remember what happened at all…?"

"_Why? I never met you."_ Grimmjow answered as he stretched out his limbs. He walked over to Ichigo. _"With those weird powers of yours, I wouldn't be surprised. Something must have happened to you, and I showed out of nowhere. Quite frankly…I'm not interested."_

Ichigo blinked as he watched the blue eyed cat turning around to walk away. He continued to watch the cat run off. Ichigo only sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest. "Maybe, but you're wrong."

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter. Please do make a review. It would help me write, and update faster.


End file.
